


【翻譯】等等，我是被PornHub裡的素人片給騙了嗎？ Wait, Did Amateur Porn on PornHub Lie to Me?

by sandykill



Series: Kink Triptych [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward, Fail sex, Feels, M/M, PWP, Sex, Size Kink, Voice Kink, and you have no idea what to do, best friends are done with your shit, emergency calls to best friends, fail sex becomes awesome sex, minor harroxy, the boys finally do the do, they have problems of their own now, when weeks of flirting become action
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 在好幾個禮拜的調情之後梅林與伊格西終於準備滾上床了。這一切絕對會很完美的。幾乎完美。大概完美。噢親愛的老天爺啊這是怎麼一回事？





	【翻譯】等等，我是被PornHub裡的素人片給騙了嗎？ Wait, Did Amateur Porn on PornHub Lie to Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait, Did Amateur Porn on PornHub Lie to Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854247) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



安德魯(Andrew)沒對濕漉漉地穿過店內的梅林與伊格西說什麼，他們對此由衷的感激。一踏出店門外後，兩人就只是那麼盯著對方瞧。

「現在呢？」伊格西問。

「我們決定好去誰那，然後把對方的腦子全操出來？」梅林回答，在經過的兩名路人扭頭看了過來時垂下頭。「我那其實沒有準備必需品？」梅林突然意識到。

「你是說我就整天想著做嗎，」伊格西猛地回道。梅林因那語氣畏縮了一下。「抱歉，」伊格西說。「態度太差了，我那也沒有準備。」

梅林抬頭看向屋子。「莊園裡儲有很多，可是如果我們回去，哈利會射殺我們的。」

「我們沒表現的那麼糟吧，」伊格西抗議。

一名金士曼的駕駛正站在打開的車門邊等著他們。「有，你們有，」他說。「我會開去藥局，取得必需品，然後把你們載到梅林家，因為那少了一公里車程。」

伊格西漲紅了臉，濕到不行的兩個大男人鑽進了車裡。三十分鐘後他們進到梅林的屋內，就只是站在那，啥都沒幹。除了因潮濕的衣物顫抖著，沒有交談，也沒摸向彼此。梅林放開藥局的袋子，把伊格西推到了牆上，將他困在那表面。雙手將伊格西的手臂固定在他的頭頂後，梅林低頭看向他。

「噢操他的老天在上，」伊格西抬眼看著梅林。「操操操操。」他咬住嘴唇，「求你了梅林，」他低聲說。

梅林呻吟，那低語幾乎沿著他的脊柱一路下滑，他因不同的原因顫抖著。他俯下身親吻伊格西，一道深吻，那種伊格西對他訴說了好幾個禮拜的吻。他們站在大門前，磨蹭糾纏直到兩人都忘了呼吸，伊格西試著移動但梅林將他牢牢釘在原位。那很棒，直到他想抓住梅林但梅林不願放手。

「喂，梅林，想摸摸你，」在兩人分開呼吸時伊格西在他耳邊說。

「你說過你想要這樣的，」梅林反駁。

「而現在我想要摸你，所以放手，」伊格西說完扭開手腕上的箝制。接著他抓住梅林的肩膀將他拉進另一回合的吻。他掂起腳尖讓兩人同高，享受著那份感受直到他的小腿肌肉突如其然的顫抖抽搐，帶著對方一起摔倒在地。

「操，嗷噢，」梅林重重撞在地板上的手肘讓整條手臂都麻掉了。「什麼鬼？」

「抱歉，小腿抽筋了，」伊格西翻身趴倒他身上。「給我幾秒鐘。我們應該把衣服都脫了，那會有幫助的。」

「在這？」梅林看向前廳。「臥房就在上頭。」

「想要我一路滴水在那些漂亮的木頭階梯上？」伊格西反問。

「說的也是，」梅林同意。他們看著對方，然後意識到他們早就看夠彼此了，開始快速地除去身上的衣物。只是濕透的手工訂製服實在太難擺脫，到了最後伊格西差不多是跳著試圖抖掉身上所有的東西。梅林匆忙間把一隻腳上的雕花鞋鞋帶拉成了死結，於是那隻鞋子現在不肯離開他的腳。他的褲子早就已經掛在他的腳踝上。「這糟透了，」梅林抱怨。他探向桌子抓起一把刀子，塞到鞋帶底下直接把它切斷。他站起來，成功把自己脫了精光。

他看向伊格西，後者不知怎麼脫的脫到身上只剩一隻襪子，內褲和領帶。而他只是盯著看。

他繼續盯著看。

梅林抬起手遮住自己的身體。「伊格西？」他說。「能說點什麼嗎？」伊格西只是繼續直愣愣盯著。「小子，拜託？」

「我覺得我必須告訴你某些非常重要的事，」伊格西說。他拉掉領帶脫掉內褲，徹底地遺忘了他的那一隻襪子。「你太好看了。就像......老天，梅林，怎麼沒有一卡車的人排著隊要給你操？」

「我也能對你說同樣的事，」梅林回道。「除了那隻襪子(sock)？」

「我的老二(cock)怎麼了？」伊格西皺著眉低頭看向自己。「完美的平均尺寸，不是嗎？」

梅林閉上眼睛。「襪子，小子，我是說襪子。」他指向伊格西的腳。

「噢，對耶，」伊格西用另一隻腳把那隻襪子給踩掉，然後他們就那樣了，兩個男人，光溜溜地站在前廳。差不多又一次地互相盯著不放。「我們應該上樓才脫光的，」伊格西打破沈默。

「我們是應該那麼做，」梅林同意。「我感覺自己好像應該給你上個茶還什麼的。」

「我能選還什麼的嗎？」伊格西說。「我真的想要你的那個還什麼的。」

梅林從地上撈起藥局的袋子，伸出他空著的那隻手。「我們上樓去吧，」他柔聲說。伊格西微笑著牽住他的手，兩人一起上樓進到臥室。他們在床邊停了下來，梅林把袋子放下。他轉過身捧住伊格西的臉，伊格西幾乎因為自己臉頰上那些長長的手指暈厥，它們能蓋住多少的肌膚啊。「哈囉，伊格西，」梅林說，給了他一個距離溫柔十萬八千里遠的吻。

伊格西靠在他身上發出嘆息，那吻繼緩慢又美妙，慾求重新回到了他們身上。梅林推著他靠上床沿，伊格西坐了下來抬頭看向他。「啊，」伊格西說。他只說得出這個了。他往後躺下，想要好好地從下往上看著梅林，完全忘了梅林扔在那的袋子。

紙袋在他身下沙沙作響，兩人都聽見了有什麼啵地一聲爆開，然後一片潮濕在伊格西背後蔓延開來。他坐了起來，兩人看著那罐突破封膜的潤滑往四處淌流。梅林幾乎出神地瞪著那一團亂。

伊格西懂了，這宇宙正試圖告訴他們些什麼。「我去穿衣服，然後就離開。」他說。

「不，」梅林飛快地說。

「老兄，這根本是一場災難，」伊格西回道。「如果你還沒注意到的話，不管是我們之中的哪一個，都沒真正地進入狀況，」他朝兩人疲軟的陰莖比了比，「而且每一次我們開始要進入狀況時就有什麼東西出錯。」伊格西搖搖頭。「在這之前從來沒有為了要被誰操費這麼大勁。」

「所以只要做的時候不容易或者不完美我們就玩完了？」梅林說。

「這應該要像魔法一般夢幻的！」伊格西回道。「我得到了我夢想中的那個人，有著這幾個禮拜以來所有的前戲，這應該要是處於顛峰的完美然而這一切都爆炸了！還不是在臥房裡應該有的那種美妙方式的爆炸。」伊格西癟著嘴，梅林在他身旁坐下。當梅林抬起一隻手抱住他時伊格西躺進他懷裡。「梅林，如果我們都只是講講，實際上卻不適合呢？」

梅林笑了起來，笑到伊格西忍不住揍了他一拳。「抱歉，伊格西，但這太好笑了。」

「哪裏好笑了？」伊格西抱怨。「你的老二應該早就在我屁股裡頭但現在如果我們還想要那能實現的話我們需要把那些浸破紙袋正在弄髒你那條漂亮格子被的潤滑液都給撈起來。」

「那條被子是我奶奶做的。」

伊格西驚恐地瞪著他。「不准你在你奶奶做的任何東西上把你的老二塞進我屁股裡！天殺的你有什麼毛病？」

梅林笑得太大力直接摔到床底下去。他爬向角落裡的桌子，從那裡頭拿出一支備用手機。當他按下數字一時他都還咯咯笑著。

「你這時候打給我最好是要說你結束第一回合了，」接起電話的哈利嘶聲說道。

「還沒走完脫光後的親熱，」梅林仍咯咯笑著沒停。

「那你爲什麼要打給我？」哈利問。「噢老天，等等，你不會只因為我用伊格西給你的那些留言打手槍，就以為我想要聽你們兩個做吧？你沒那麼想吧？因為我真的不想。」

「你做了什麼？」伊格西大喊。

「你沒告訴他？」哈利問出這句的聲調高了八度。「所有經由眼鏡發送的對話都必須被聽取過後歸檔，伊格西，」哈利解釋。「一般做這工作的部門對這有了困難，而我接手了他們的義務。你實在應該考慮寫色情小說當作副業。」

「殺了我吧，」伊格西哀求。他感覺太赤裸，於是把被子拉到了腿上。那動作灑出了更多的潤滑液而他記起了是誰造成了這一切。伊格西跳下床時梅林仍躺在地上笑個不停。「這實在糟糕透頂，」伊格西呻吟道。

梅林點點頭。「哈利，我們這裡悲劇性的失敗中。」

「那是性，你們是要怎樣才會悲劇性的失敗？你們想要它，你們喜歡它，也喜歡彼此，不應該那麼困難的啊。」哈利想了想。「啊，壓抑太久了。你們兩個都快快的自己擼一發，把那初始的能量消耗掉再做。」

「我擼過了，這幾個小時內再擼一遍不會幫上忙的，哈利，」梅林提醒他。「還有為什麼你那聽起來怪怪的？」

「我這聽起來沒什麼怪怪的，」哈利飛快地回道。「我只是......」

「哈利你是在你桌子底下嗎？」梅林聽出了那回聲。

「我或許是有些感到難堪然後躲在桌子底下，」哈利回答。「我無法停止稱呼蘿西夫人。」

「那為什麼會是個問題？」梅林不懂。

「蘿西喜歡在上面，在床裡掌握所有一切，」伊格西沒多想地說了出來。他們三人陷入沈默。「哈利......你知道這個？」哈利那頭悄然無聲。伊格西必須深呼吸好幾次才能不笑出來。「哈利......你喜歡這項資訊嗎？」

「我不知道！」哈利大吼。「你們這些傢伙跟你們的性張力摧毀了我，現在我知道了蘭斯洛特的這項資訊然後不停地想著她的穿戴式假陽具收藏是什麼模樣，還叫她夫人，每次我這麼叫她時她的瞳孔都放大，我還很確定如果我試圖跟她調情的話帕西佛會往我腦袋送進一顆子彈然後現在我在我的桌子底下這全都是你們的錯。」

「她有著很讚的穿戴式假陽具收藏，」伊格西說。「有一晚我們喝醉她就把那收藏秀給我看了。她還喜歡把人銬在她床上。」

哈利痛苦地呻吟。「不…...你不能告訴我這些。現在我腦子裡又冒出好多東西。」

「我有一張她拿著馬鞭的照片，哈利，就在她的檔案裡，要我寄給你嗎？」梅林問。

哈利哀鳴：「住口。你們兩個現在給我聽令。要擼要操隨便你們。就只是再也不要來煩我。」他沈默了一下。「然後把那張該死的照片寄給我。」他掛斷電話，梅林笑得更厲害了。

梅林把那支電話扔回桌子上後看向伊格西。「伊格西，」他說。他沒再說什麼只伸出了手，伊格西走了過去，梅林將他拉到自己的腿上。他們這樣坐著時伊格西比梅林高出了一點點。那對他們兩人來說都是奇異的體驗，但他們都很喜歡。「伊格西，」梅林重複著，伊格西吻住了他。

他們坐在地上，伊格西環抱著他，他們接吻，而這感覺比之前發生的一切都要自然。伊格西將額頭靠上梅林的。「我想要你，」伊格西說。「我夢過你，夢過這個，而這世界上我就只想要這個。」

「我也一樣，」梅林應和。「而我想這就是我們的問題。」

「喔？」

「伊格西，這是性，」梅林說。「性很棒，但也很愚蠢。差不多像剛剛的我們一樣。」伊格西笑了出來。「幻想很美妙，並且相信我，你創造出了很多不可思議美妙的幻想，但我們不需要成為幻想。我們就只要做我們自己。」

「我其實很討厭在做的時候說很多話但你用我的聲音打手槍，」伊格西說。他偷偷地為此煩惱好一陣子。

「我用你打手槍，」梅林回道，給了伊格西更多的吻。伊格西在他的腿上扭動，感受著梅林在他底下慢慢地變硬。伊格西揚起嘴角，再多扭了幾下。「我們要再試試床嗎？」梅林問。

「不，奶奶的被子在那上面的時候不要，」伊格西說。「我在這很好。」他再次親吻梅林，在梅林環抱住他並將他抱得更緊時發出呻吟。就算伊格西此時是坐在他的腿上，他仍感覺像是被梅林給包圍。這很完美。

「我們可以至少移動一小段嗎？」梅林問，伊格西不太懂他在說啥，直到梅林移動著兩人讓自己的背靠上牆。「好了，」梅林說，他的指甲在伊格西的脊椎上來回刮動，只差那麼一點點就能碰到他的屁股。伊格西打了個顫，梅林再次吻上他。

梅林繼續讓自己的手指遊走於伊格西，一隻手固定他的背，另一隻手在伊格西的腿上摩挲。他想要摸摸伊格西的胸但那青年在他們接吻時如黏膠般貼著他，緊緊地巴在他身上，而他很難對此有什麼意見。尤其在伊格西開始搖晃起臀部好讓自己的屁股能貼著梅林的老二移動的時候。梅林斷開兩人的吻，轉往磨蹭啃咬伊格西的頸部。伊格西的頭向後仰去，為那感受發出嘆息，感受著牙齒刮過自己。梅林往上讓自己的唇移到伊格西耳邊。「我將會非常享受接下來操你的時光，」他低聲說。

「噢該死，」伊格西呻吟。「你不能同時滿足我對聲音的癖好，寶貝，我光是看著你現在的樣子就已經快死了。」

梅林微笑著，愉悅地。他將伊格西推開了一些，將手指繞上伊格西半勃的陰莖。伊格西的頭落到了梅林肩上，吸氣稍稍收起他緊實的腹肌只為了能更好地看著在自己肌膚上移動的梅林的手指。梅林盡可能地在他們倆的身體如此靠近時沿著伊格西的長度搓動，感覺著自己因坐在腿上的伊格西的重量而變得更硬。他的拇指劃過伊格西陰莖的頂端，想著那片肌膚細緻溫熱的觸感是那麼的完美。「噢小子，我們都能對彼此做些什麼啊，如果那瓶可憐的潤滑沒滲進那張床裡的話。」

「你家裡總該有些潤滑的，」伊格西說。他親吻著梅林的肩膀。

「托某人留給我的訊息的福，用完了，」梅林回道。他帶著兩人一起往前移去，於是現在的伊格西躺在地上，完全地伸展開來，身軀弓成美麗的形狀。梅林坐在伊格西雙腿之間，好好地擼動著他的陰莖，現在他有足夠的空間來做這件事了。

伊格西拱起身子迎向那觸摸，梅林的手指感覺那麼的好，該死的那麼長而且......他無法思考。伊格西朝頭頂伸長了手摸到那被子的邊緣，將它扯下了床。它落下然後最大最濕的那區塊落到了他臉上，因為那顯然就是會這麼發生。不過這次他們兩人都笑了起來。「你知道素人片裡可不會發生這種事，」伊格西說。「我看的小黃片都沒有。」

梅林翻了個白眼。「當然沒有，我也沒看過，」他說，輕柔地擠壓著伊格西雙球。

伊格西檢查那條被子，慶幸他至少還能用潤滑沾濕自己的手。他抬起臀部放上梅林的腿，用自己強壯的腿部肌肉將梅林拉向自己。梅林猜到那小子想做什麼，於是調整著身體的角度讓他們的老二貼在了一塊。他向前從伊格西的手中刮起一些潤滑到自己手上。他接著將雙手包覆上兩人的老二，那感覺實在太好。伊格西發出無聲的嘆息與呻吟，不時夾雜著幾聲fuck yeah，而梅林沒有壓制住他，覆蓋住他。相反的這幾乎一點都不符合他們原先期待的模樣，但這一切感覺都比那要更好。

伊格西挺入他的手中，感覺壓力聚集在他的脊柱中。「拉姆齊，」他說著射滿梅林的雙手與兩人的陰莖。那額外的潮濕讓梅林的手能更輕易地滑動，一分鐘過後他到達高潮。等他找回呼吸後，他將伊格西的雙腿從自己身上解開，躺倒在伊格西身旁的地板上。他拉過被子蓋在兩人身上。

渾身軟綿綿的伊格西沒力氣發表意見，任由梅林把他拉進懷裡，任由那男人從後面還抱住自己。他嘆息道：「是啊，結果的確比開始好多了。」

「嗯嗯，」梅林同意，親吻他的頭頂。「而我們有一整個禮拜可以搞定這個。」

「是啊，可是我們當中有一人必須穿上衣服去搞來更多的潤滑，」伊格西指出。「這裡有你的衣服，應該你去。我來暖床。」他發現自己躺在地上的背部開始僵硬起來。「床聽起來很棒。」伊格西手腳並用地爬上了床躺下。「就這樣，去吧去幫我們弄來潤滑。」他打著呵欠往床的深處蹭去。

梅林把被子蓋到他身上後前去浴室將自己清理乾淨。他回到房間，拿起備用手機給哈利傳了一條訊息後爬進床裡抱住伊格西。

「潤滑，」伊格西說，昏昏欲睡地抓住梅林手臂，沒真的想讓他走。

「搞定了，」梅林說，然後兩人都睡著了。

九十分鐘過後他們都在哈利往床裡的兩人身上瀑布般灑下的潤滑與保險套中醒了過來。「我超恨你們，」哈利說。「好好享受你們的操屁股祭典。」他轉身走出了房間。

「你做了什麼？」伊格西困惑地問。

「傳簡訊要他給我們搞來必需品，不然我就告訴蘿西哈利真的很喜歡被打屁股。」

「真的嗎？」伊格西轉過身看著梅林。「你又是怎麼知道的？」

「蜜罐任務，」梅林說。

「你不會告訴蘿西的對吧？」伊格西搞不清楚自己到底想不想梅林告訴她。

「不會，但我或許晚點會暗示梅林我說溜嘴了，就只是想要看看會發生什麼事。他實在不該在我們頭頂上打開灑水器的，」梅林說。他翻身覆上伊格西，咧開嘴看著底下的他。「現在，挑一個潤滑，隨便一種，讓我們找點樂子吧？」

伊格西咧開嘴看著上方的他然後咬住嘴唇。「樂子聽起來很有趣，」他同意。他往上撐起一點身體。「想要找點樂子嗎梅林？」他的嗓音黏膩低沈，然後他看著梅林的目光是如何在瞬間由喜愛轉為慾望。「嗯，」伊格西說。「就讓我們找點樂子吧。」

在那之後梅林讓伊格西的嘴保持忙碌沒法再繼續說話。

  
  



End file.
